


【农丞】星球坠落 21

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】星球坠落 21

21.

怀孕进入15周的时候范丞丞开始变得更加粘人，需要陈立农释放更多的信息素，偶尔会出现一些接近情热的反应，甚至有一天醒来床单都被濡湿。  
不知道是不是年纪太小，又或是他本身体质偏弱，这种情况比范家人和医生预料的来得都要早，也更加激烈一些。尽管陈立农安慰他这是孕期的正常现象，但面皮薄的Omega还是差点把自己闷晕在被子里。

他们其实到现在都没有再真枪实弹地做过，大多时候陈立农都是用手指，或者用嘴帮他。  
Alpha常常汗淋淋地伏在他身上，极其克制地落下亲吻，让他用手帮自己释放。范丞丞多少有些知道是因为在家里，他们结合后信息素的融合会变得更加紧密，他们家除了Alpha就是Omega，只有张妈是不那么能感知到信息素的Beta，轻易就能发现他们的变化，陈立农还未得到家人的认同，所以才不得不选择忍耐。

但Alpha的忍耐有时候对Omega也是一种折磨，尤其范丞丞年纪小，又没经过那么多事儿，耐力实在有限。  
有时候实在受不了了，他将自己窝在陈立农怀里，几乎被情热折磨哭，扑簌的眼睫都是湿漉漉的，搂着陈立农的肩膀绵软地喊他，叠声地喊。陈立农搂着他磨蹭的时候险些没能忍住，但Alpha到最后也只是咬破了Omega的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进来。  
这样的短期标记让已经衣衫半褪的Omega变得越发汗涔涔，光着冒汗的肩颈倒在恋人的怀里喘气，肚子的曲线起伏比刚搬回家的时候鼓了一些，但也有限，陈立农总觉得藏在里面的孩子还脆弱得跟那会儿范丞丞被吓得蜷缩在阶梯上时一样，稍稍用力就是消失。

才将将过去一个星期，范丞丞就被这股难以言述的情热折磨瘦了。  
陈立农并不比他要好多少，孕期Omega的信息素对Alpha来说确实不像平时那样具备感染性，但爱人在怀里无意识地磨蹭低吟，在睡梦中都低声啜泣地散发着诱惑，他整夜整夜地失眠，精力再好也难以为继，今天在课堂上睡着的时候还被老师叫去问话。

这阵子周末学校开始补课了，期末考的成绩都还未出来，无缝衔接的课程让高三生们几乎哀嚎出声。  
陈立农跟老师请了假，抽了两天在老师的盯视下做完了一整套模拟卷，又答应每天会在家里完成老师布置的额外作业，再通过网络发给各科老师批改，才被批准可以不参与这个假期补课活动。

周五到家时家里已经只剩下一个张姨，初时他也没多想，等到第二天起来张姨都回家之后，他渐渐有些反应过来别墅里只剩下自己跟范丞丞。  
因为在家的缘故大多数时候范家人都是不会佩戴信息素隔离手环的，哪怕因为足够成熟信息素已经不像年轻时那会儿那么张扬，在家更不会显露出攻击性，但对陈立农来说，不熟悉的空间充斥着陌生的同为Alpha的信息素的那种感官还是格外的强烈，尤其他每次回到范家时，家中都至少会有一个Alpha在，那种被盯视和防备让他全身的神经都控制不住的紧绷，一种来自于骨子里最原始兽性的本能让他控制不住地警惕。

这是一种出于对Omega爱护的默许。  
陈立农一边将鸡蛋打进平底锅里煎，一边心情复杂地走神，蛋煎的全熟，培根火腿再加上一小碗沙拉，自己随便吃了两片面包才将东西拿上楼。

范丞丞睡得不是很安稳，小半张脸埋在被子里，露在外面的头发毛茸茸的，垂着的眼睫下面都是一片晕人的粉色。  
陈立农将盘子放在一边，手伸进被子里摸了摸他的裤子，触手湿腻腻的触感让他下意识搓了下手指，Omega不自觉往他这边靠了靠，红透了的耳朵尖也露出来。

屋子里只剩下他们两人，他的避忌难免少了一些，弯下腰轻碰着Omega睡得热乎乎的脸，又顺着脸颊轻咬到了嘴角。  
范丞丞本也睡得没那么踏实，他的信息素一靠近身体就开始躁动，这会儿手臂从被子里伸出来，绕到他背上，暖烘烘的一团就这样把自己塞进他怀里。

陈立农将他抱到腿上，湿润的触感让Omega的身体一僵，脑袋扎进他的肩膀后就再不肯抬起来。  
他熟练地将手伸进男孩的裤里，睡觉时Omega就穿了条宽松的睡裤，里面没有更多的衣物，摸进里面的时候噗嗤的水声跟范丞丞低软的叫声一起叫人心头一跳，跟着耳边就是断断续续的喘声。男孩双腿用力的夹着他的腰磨蹭，连带着他的鼻息也渐渐变得粗重。

刚睡醒意志力好像还未跟着苏醒，范丞丞滚烫的侧脸贴着他，嘴唇一下又一下地抿着他颈侧的皮肤，哀求声都是甜腻发软。  
“农农，农农，进来好不好，进来——”

草木香气像娇艳的花朵初初开放的馥郁，陈立农一时没有拦住，只觉得自己的喉结被卷进了一片柔软的湿热中，口腔的高温让薄薄的皮肤迅速起了颗粒反应，他钻进Omega身体的手指也控制不住地用力。范丞丞被抠中了弱处在他怀里哆嗦，热流顺着手指一团一团地落进掌心，连针织长袖的袖子都被弄湿了。

范丞丞已经忍到了极点，怎么受得了这样的撩拨。  
年轻的Omega猛地将Alpha推倒在床上，湿漉漉的眼睛泪水都沾湿了睫毛。他对这种事不擅长极了，伸手摸进陈立农的裤子指尖都在颤抖，握住时又紧张得太紧，陈立农嘶了一声就吓得他立时松了手，整个人都要往后仰倒。

陈立农一把捞住差点从自己身上翻下去的Omega，后怕地收紧了手臂将人搂进怀里。  
范丞丞彻底被吓醒了，伏在陈立农肩上好一会儿脸都是白的，只是坐了一会儿裤子的湿意实在难以忽视，才皱着脸要从他腿上下来。  
Omega脱掉裤子，湿凉的布料从身体剥离的时候拉出了好长的银丝，断开后又被从里涌出的更多液体拖拽着往下坠，顺着大腿里侧的皮肤缓缓滑下。

范丞丞洗漱的时候顺便洗了个澡，出来的时候只穿了件宽松的棉质上衣，白生生的腿露在外面，坐进陈立农怀里时几乎挡不住什么。  
陈立农从后面抱着他，将放在一旁的餐盘拉过来了些，喂他吃了口沙拉之后才慢条斯理地说：“今天叔叔阿姨好像都不在家。张姨也不在。”  
范丞丞有些没能集中精神，蔫呼呼地咬着陈立农喂过来的水果，“他们去哪儿了？”

“没有听他们说起过。”Alpha又夹了块鸡蛋递到他唇边，等他咬进嘴里，才又说：“家里现在只有我们两个。”  
话里暗示的意味已经太明显，范丞丞回过神来，瞪圆了两只眼睛看过来，看起来像受了惊的小动物，看得他一阵好笑，用食指蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
“先吃饭。”

一顿早餐吃得心不在焉，身体早就已经开始发热，偏偏陈立农还要将吃过的晚盘洗干净。  
等Alpha甩着一双湿漉漉的手上来时，范丞丞已经受不了的歪在床上，蜷着身体，右手从双腿中间穿过，细长的手指埋进了自己的身体，低声又细柔地断断续续发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

他脸皮薄，之前再难以忍耐也没这么玩过，多是哀着陈立农用手指帮他，这会儿却在十几分钟内被欲念打垮，看见陈立农过来的时候眼泪止不住地往下滚，大颗大颗的泪珠，从鬓角和鼻梁划过。  
陈立农俯下身将他捞起来时他反倒哭得越发委屈。

陈立农觉得范丞丞认识自己之后好像流了好多泪水，Omega的眼睛像是连着湖泊，总是波光粼粼的水膜是宁静的湖面，溢出眼眶的是清透的湖水。  
他的心被湖水浸泡着，亲吻着抽抽噎噎哭得打着颤的Omega的时候湖水好像从心房的缝隙涌了进去，浸得他快要透不过气。

范丞丞用鼻尖蹭着他，边一颤一颤地吸着气，边小声叫着“农农”。  
陈立农顺着他的腰线往下揉着白皙柔软的两团，进入的时候比记忆中的第一次要轻松得多，身体像是劈开水浪，噗嗤没入时大团的液体争先恐后地涌出来，又热又湿的身体紧紧的将他缠住。  
他仍旧不敢太肆意地发泄，一下又一下进入得很慢，范丞丞哭着要他快一些，浑身上下都是粉色的，嘴唇鼻尖哭得通红，但他进得深了，Omega又会反应极大地颤抖，叫声都是嘶哑的，浑身像是被抽掉了骨头，软下来趴在他身上。

这太糟糕了。  
陈立农揉着恋人越发柔软的身体，轻轻将Omega放在床被里。  
曲着腿的姿势会压到肚子，他抬起范丞丞的一条腿从侧面慢吞吞的挤进去，速度比刚刚要快上一些，他快要忍不住了。

另一只掌心下被揉捏得变形的是Omega平坦的胸脯，绵软无力的身体在怀中任意地被摆弄，陈立农用手肘撑起身体去看他。  
他想起他们第一次结合的时候他那种迫切渴望看清怀里人一切的心情，他还以为需要更长，更久才能再次拥有，但这个人现在就这样躺在怀里，自己置身在这人的体内，哭红的脸艳丽得让人心醉，他弯下腰去亲吻的时候Omega红肿发烫的嘴唇迫不及待地迎合着他。

他一下又一下地将自己埋进Omega的身体，那种虚浮的感觉才有了实质感。  
真的是——

何其有幸。


End file.
